


Perfectly good at it

by BlueKokeshi104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dance scene are hard to write, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Song: S & M, Songfic, YuuYu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKokeshi104/pseuds/BlueKokeshi104
Summary: A non-skating kind of dance between Yuri and Yuuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Perfectly good at it

**Author's Note:**

> A little songfic - yes, another one - created while on the train.  
My little angry beloved blonde and his crush - obviously, a bit out of canon. 
> 
> I do not own YOI characters and this written means no offense to anyone.
> 
> Not betaed, all the typos and grammar horrors are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Please enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs - Blue

“Dance with me” The music has just started, and Yuri suddenly was grabbing Yuuri hand, lifting him from his chair and heading to the dance floor

“Hey, Yura, wait...” but then the song hit him, and with a sway of his hips, he was so on it.

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, na na come on _

_ Na na na, come on, come on _

_ Come on, na na-na na come on _

_ Na na na, come on _

_ Na na na, na na, come on _

_ Na na na, come on, come on _

_ Come on, na na na na _

Yuuri knew how to move, he’s proven that more than once, but this was the first time he danced with Yuri plenty conscious of it. He twirled around his mate, following his moves, then placed his hands on the younger’s hips, getting closer. 

_ Feels so good being bad _

_ There's no way I'm turning back _

_ Now the pain is for pleasure _

_ 'Cause nothing can measure _

_ Love is great, love is fine _

_ Out the box, out of line _

_ The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

Yuri looked at the black-haired boy and suddenly grinned, starting to undulate his hips and getting a leg beneath Yuuri’s ones. The reaction was instantaneous: the Japanese let go of his waist and arched his back, getting down slowly, thrusting his pelvis with the other dancer before coming up again. 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones, _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

_ Na na na come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it _

Yuri was starting to pent up and sang ”I like it, like it, come on” in Yuuri’s ear and his fellow snickered. Then he gave his back to the older, and slide down, providing to touch all the right spot of his partner’s body. As Yuuri did before, he came back up slowly, rotating his hips, tempting. Yuuri let go of his breath, then grabbed the Russian from his waist, making him face himself again, and pushed all his body against the taller one. God be blessed for Yuri growth spurt, which gave about 10 cm on Yuuri and provides great territories to place hands and more. 

Yuuri took the tie slinging from the other’s neck, fold it around his hand and used it to help him pressing Yuri’s neck down a little, just at the right angle for him to tease the younger with a flick of his tongue on the lips.

Then he slid his hands down Yuri’s chest, putting a bit of space between them, and anchored a leg on the other’s hip bone.

_ Love is great, love is fine _

_ Out the box, out of line _

_ The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

_ Na na na come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it come on, come on, come on _

_ I like it, like it _

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

_ S, S, S and M, M, M _

Yuri caught the suggestion and took some steps backward, making the older one lounging like in a tango and keeping their foreheads just an inch away, breathing one on the other's lips. 

When on his feet once again, the Japanese ensured his left hand at the nape of the Russian’s neck, pushed a knee between the other’s legs and rounded his hips a few times before changing position. Keeping his left leg as a compass center, he turned on it and did the same steps giving the back at his mate. Yuri moaned, feeling his pants becoming tight, and then he downed his head and hid his face in the crook of the older’s neck, nibbling at it.

_ Oh I love the feeling you bring to me _

_ Oh, you turn me on _

_ It's exactly what I've been yearning for _

_ Give it to me strong _

_ And meet me in my boudoir _

_ Make my body say ah, ah, ah _

_ I like it, like it _

The slower interlude made the boys keep the previous position, with Yuri giving his fullest attention at Yuuri’s bared neck while keeping him in his arms, barely moving. The black-haired boy savored the treatment and made his appreciation clear keeping swaying his back rear against the younger hardening shaft. 

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

As the beat backed up, the two young men turned to face themselves again, with the older’s fingers laced around the blonde's nape. The sexual tension was getting higher and higher; both knew how their evening would end, and didn’t complain about it. 

They kept their bodies intertwined and their eyes locked with one another, not caring for all the people around; their waists didn’t miss a beat, each thrust hungrier than the previous one, when at last Yuuri went on his tiptoes and whispered “You’re a teaser, Mr. Plisetsky” while licking his companion’s ear shell. 

“You too, Mr. Katsuki. You too. And I like it.” 


End file.
